guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Greater Highlander Blade
crenellated sword looks similiar to this in the materials and colors — Zerpha The Improver 12:32, 24 August 2007 (CDT) THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE :Tell me what that's about... I'm fairly sure there are already 100's of them, if not 1000's. --84.24.206.123 12:46, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::your obivous too young to remember. its a nod to the show and movies called "Highlander" ::: 10 bucks says you only know that from robot chicken/other parodiesMoush 04:17, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::: Absolute classic film, I have it on VHS - oh yeaaaaaaaaah :D FoxyUK 23:29, 16 December 2007 (UTC) the highlander blade even looks like one of the swords from highlander... anyone know if the greater looks like one also? -68.146.198.244- These look like a traditional Scottish Claymore. Scot=Highlander. EbeneezerSquid 12:05, 26 august 2007 (CDT) :Not saying this sword doesn't look good, but I think I'll stick with the smaller blade.--Kajex Firedrake 17:05, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Do you guys think this will be an expensive blade if perfect? --Soulflame 10:00, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :I got a blue r8 max damage Greater Highlander Blade with an inscription slot during the preview weekend. I just thought it was nice and kept it, but someone offered me 300k for it. o_O I'm pretty sure this will be a high-demand sword for a while. Also, this looks nothing like a traditional Scots an claidh mór. The Ascalon Long Sword is more resemblant to one than this. 69.131.158.172 17:49, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::req8 (or lower) max items always go high, a req7 max celestial shield I have seen go for 100's. I just wish I can find a req 7 max elemental sword :D or get a req 8/7 crystalline from HA (lolz if I ever make it to HoH). That would rly help my fow armour fund :D. BTW, rly like this sword skin, will prolly replace my admantine falcion as my zealous if i can find one. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 12:51, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah r9 won't be that much. Esp. since the normal Highlander Blade can be picked up from collectors. Both look too alike anyway --Birchwooda Treehug 15:42, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Concerning their location...I think it is misleading stating the drops as Drakkar Lake and Ice Cliff. I have seen them drop everywhere in the Far Shiverpeaks. Should this be changed to say Eye of the North and then under it Far Shiverpeaks? AndersTheBloody 12:38, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :I got all of my Greater Highlander Blades from Varajar Fells. Soja 14:27, 10 September 2007 (CDT) i got 1 in jaga moraine from an arctic wolf and another from a chill. got a normal highlander from an avalancheLithen 21:48, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Got one while doing Against the Charr quest. Forgot exactly what dropped it though. Born to Mes 14:39, 22 November 2007 (UTC) : Well, other than it being a Charr though Born to Mes 02:00, 23 November 2007 (UTC) "Ha? 'Greater' Highlander Blade, you say? What are you compensating for?" (GW-Kiron 21:44, 10 April 2009 (UTC))